


Because I Love You

by milkystars



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, aqours - Freeform, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Chika asks You to play the pocky game with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that everything that I write is short and not very detailed! I'm working on it!

 

H-hey, You-chan!” Chika was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. You smiles, putting down the book she was reading.

“What’s up, Chika-chan?”

“You know what? All the other Aqours members are playing the pocky game together so I was wondering if I can play with you!” Chika smiles innocently.

_What power she has…_ You thinks as her face grows red. _Being a member Aqours really is a handful, huh?_

“D-do you know how that game is played?”

“Kanan-chan taught me the basic rules verbally, so I definitely know what to do!”

You silently notes to thank Kanan for this blessing.

“But of all people, why me?” She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer, but she asked anyway.

“Because I think it would be the most fun if I do it with you!” Chika says enthusiastically without more than a moment’s thought. You turns away, hands covering her flushed face.

_How can she say something like that so causally?_

You clear your throat. “W-well, I guess I can play with you.” The orange-haired hugs her best friend in sheer joy.

“Thanks,You-chan! I looove you!”

You knew that Chika didn't mean it like that, but she were happy regardless. The gray-haired girl’s heart skipped, despite it.

-

You put the pocky stick in her mouth and Chika latches into the other side. Then, they start chewing their respective sides of the pocky.

_Waaah. We are getting really close now!_

Their noses were touching at this point, Chika was unwillingly to pull back and so was You. Images of what could happen second later flashed through her mind. Images of kissing.

_Hahaha. No way right?_

Thankfully, you were proven wrong. Chika chomped the rest of the pocky stick, pressing her lips to You’s. You wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck, savoring the moment. Of course, You were surprised, but there was no point in letting this go to waste. Chika wrapped her arms around You’s waist , breaking away from the kiss only to breathe and then dive in for more.

You’s first kiss had turned into a makeout session and she didn't mind one bit.

When You pulled away at last for air, Chika grinned, licking her lips.

“Looks like I won.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure about that. Maybe we should play again?” You said causing Chika to pout.

Soon her pout turned into a giggle. “I knew playing with you would be fun.” She squeezes You. “Because I love you after all.”


End file.
